


Taking Care of Business

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: GrowthSetting: During Nora’s bridal shower- after the one work phone call that Justin took and was not pleased with and right after MC helped Justin with his speech for Nora (Chapter 5)
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Taking Care of Business

“Now, I need to actually write this speech, and you have a party to oversee,” Justin stated in his business-as-usual tone. 

_“Okay, bye?” Mari thought to herself. “Every time I’m getting somewhere with him…”_

As Mari turned to walk away, leaving Justin to his speech writing, his phone began ringing. Justin scowled down at the incoming call. Mari knew whoever was calling was about to get an earful from Justin. 

If there was one thing Justin loved more than his job it was his little sister and today was not a day he took lightly. They might have their differences, but that was something Mari could respect.

Mari shook her head at herself, knowing what she was about to do could go terribly wrong, but at this point how much worse could her day get? Her ex was already getting married to his mistress in the next room.

“Hello,” Mari said cheerfully as she grabbed Justin’s phone from the table and answered it. “This is Mr. Mercado’s phone…. Growth reports, you say?…. I’m sorry, Mr. Mercado is attending a very important event today and will be out of the office. He will be sure to call you back tomorrow… Yes… You too… Thank you!”

Before Justin could yell at her for overstepping her bounds, Mari left the room, turning back only for one moment. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
